Over and Over Again
by Atarashii
Summary: Sentenced to Azkaban after defeating Voldemort, it soon becomes all too clear that the higher powers are far from finished. -Timetravel/AlternateDimensions & Eventual Slash-


Harry had lost track a long time ago as to how long he had been here; at any rate, however long was _too_ long - he had been innocent of all crimes levied against him. Not that that 'little' fact had ever mattered.

To be honest, a part of him wondered if it had ever mattered. Everything and anything else, that is. Then again, he really ought to of become used to it all: The bigotry, the hypocritism, the way that every little thing he said or did was scrutinised and interpreted to be everything and anything but what he meant it to be.

It seemed as if his entire life was never going to be truly his, for he was forever expected to be what everyone else wanted him to be. The moment he was anything but, he was turned against and persecuted as the villain, made to be punished on the fickle whims of society.

In some ways, it was rather amusing - in a rather morbid manner - just how easily everyone turned on him after he defeated the one person they had feared above all others. Everyone was so certain that, without a doubt, the one who was their saviour would undoubtedly take the now former Dark Lord's place. Even the ones he should of been able to depend on to remain by him and help to assauge their fears instead took up arms against him,

Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione... all those he considered friends or family at one point. Those who, in many ways, should of known him better than anyone else... All of them except for his twin lovers, Fred and George Weasley, along with Neville Longbottom and Remus Lupin; There were some others, but they remained silent, unwilling to speak against the that were their fellow wizards and witches for fear of the consequences.

Unfortunately, those who turned their backs on their once proclaimed saviour also turned on those few who never stopped speaking in his stead, sentencing them to death under the given guise that they are nothing but fledging death easters to the next Dark Lord.

Harry had been forced to watch as his two lovers had their wands snapped and magic bound before being _burned_ at the stake, the flames consuming them until nothing remained but the ashes. Neville and Remus suffered similar fates, though the silver that bound the latter caused him even more agony before death finally granted him amnesty, but not once did he scream. None of them screamed; He would forever remember the brave smiles they sent his way, and the love that burned in their eyes.

Even now, as he laid against the dirty wall, his eyes unfocused as they stared straight ahead, unseeing of the approach of the dark-clothed ones as the all-too-familiar scream rang in his head and kicked off the audible slideshow of the memories that never seemed to end.

o0o

By the time he was freed and allowed a moment of peace, it was almost midnight; Almost what would of been his seventeenth birthday, although it wasn't as though he could be expected to of kept track of the days leading up to it. Not when he was forced to relive the plethora of dark memories over and over again.

The seconds ticked away into minutes that meant nothing to the human being. That didn't mean that it meant nothing to _everyone_, for others had a plan.

Harry shifted where he was, moaning ever so softly at the low throb beginning to form, pounding away in his skull as his vision blurred and his joints ached. It was all strange, to him, and about as welcome as the dementors who constantly chose him to 'feed' off of. But at least the dementors more or less were to be expected, unlike the sudden, steadily-growing, pain that frazzled his nerves and coursed through his veins now.

It was almost as though he were burning and if he didn'tf ind himself unable and unwilling to open his eyes again to disprove it, he could of sworn that flames were in existence and somewhat responsible.

_It's okay, young one, my champion._ The voice was soft, feminine, caressing and easing his mind a little. _Everything will be just fine, you'll see... _

The burning sensation just grew, and his back arched and form twisted within his cell. Eyes shot open, glazed over and unseeing even as the green within glowed silver, then gold before returning back to their former viridian color.

A minute past midnight, he sprawled back against the floor, one last shudder rocking his thin frame as the light within his eyes dimmed before fading.


End file.
